Episode 8109 (22nd April 2013)
Plot Katy and Chesney arrange to meet up later, both pleased that their relationship seems to be getting back on track. Faye apologises to Tim for her lies about Anna and worries that he'll think she's a horrible person. Tim assures her that it's water under the bridge. A delighted Carla tells Rob and Michelle that she's sold her flat and she'd like to take them all out for a drink to celebrate. Leanne calls in the bookies and demands to know why she hasn't received her share of the takings. Peter tells her that business is slow and there's no money. When Mary offers to look after Asha and Aadi for the afternoon, Dev reluctantly agrees. Tim assures Anna that Faye's happy, ate all her breakfast and left for school on time. Anna admits to Roy that she'd rather Faye were desperately unhappy and wanted to come home. Tina, Gary and Izzy attend the antenatal class. As Tina and Gary perform the exercises together, Izzy feels left out and leaves. As Katy sets off to meet Chesney, she bumps into Ryan. They exchange banter and unbeknown to them, Chesney watches from across the Street. Chesney confronts Katy and demands to know why she was talking to Ryan. Katy assures him that there's nothing going on but Chesney's not convinced. Dev calls at No.7 and is impressed to find the twins happily reading books and Mary perfectly in control. As Gary and Tina leave the antenatal class, Gary's concerned to realise Izzy left earlier. Tina wonders if Izzy was feeling a bit left out. Overcome with jealousy, Chesney takes Katy's phone from her bag and scrolls through her texts. Katy's furious. Michelle gives Ryan £40 and tells him to treat himself to a night out. When Katy receives a text from Ryan, Chesney flies into a rage. Realising that he'll never trust her again and their relationship is doomed, Katy tearfully tells Chesney it's over for good. Cast Regular cast *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Carla Connor - Alison King *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Bonnie Wakeman - Janine Birkett Places *Coronation Street exterior *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Nick's Bistro *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Bookies *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner *Owen Armstrong Construction - Yard *Antenatal class venue Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Chesney is overcome with jealousy and reads Katy's texts after seeing her with Ryan; Izzy feels left out at Tina's antenatal class; and Mary impresses Dev. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,760,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2013 episodes